Love is Vain
by Shiggity Shags
Summary: Trunks and Goten see Marron again for the first time in many years, and she’s no longer the little girl they remembered, which one would she fall for? If either of them? Will this competition ruin Goten and Trunks’ friendship?


Love is Vain

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz I only wish I did..

Description: Trunks and Goten see Marron again for the first time in many years, and she's no longer the little girl they remembered, which one would she fall for? If either of them? Will this competition ruin Goten and Trunks' friendship?

Chapter One: All grown up?

Goten Son walked through the doors of a small café, where he was suppose to meet his newest girlfriend.

'_What was her name again Melody? Melanie? Hmm I'll just call her Mel'_ Goten thought as he spotted the voluptuous red head sitting in a booth by herself, daintily sipping what seemed to be tea. She was wearing close to nothing, not leaving much to the imagination. Her face was coated with dark make-up. '_I wonder what half these broads look like without all that junk on their face'_ Goten grinned as he approached the girl.

"Hey Mel" Goten said sliding in next to her, as close as he could possibly get.

The girl pouted, but then smiled "Silly goose, my names Natalie!"

"Oh I knew that I was just playing with you!" Goten laughed winking at her.

A waitress came up to them, asking for their orders.

"I'll have a salad please" Natalie said, not bothering too look at the menu. The waitress took the order down and looked to Goten, and her face turned to shock at all the food he was ordering.

"Okay.." The waitress said walking away.

"Wow, you sure have an appetite" Natalie grinned.

"Yeah, and you don't-" Goten stopped talking as he noticed someone walk through the door, with another girl. Her hair was long and blonde, and she was wearing fitting jeans and a plain white shirt with a pink jacket over top. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, she had blue eyes, and wore no make up.

She walked right past him and his date, and shot him a brief smile, and she and her friend sat in a booth a few back.

The waitress chose now to deliver his piles of food, and Natalie's salad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they'd eaten, Natalie'd excused herself to use the washroom, Goten looked behind him to see if the girl was still there. She was, and her friend was nowhere to be seen, she was sitting there alone, reading a book, staring intently at the contents within.

Goten swiftly got up, and made his way over to the gorgeous blonde.

"Hey beautiful, what're you doing here all by your lonesome?" Goten asked sweetly standing directly over her.

The girls eyes didn't leave her book, but she spoke calmly.

"That had to be the lamest pick up line I've ever heard Goten, is that what you say to all your little girlfriends?" the girl put the book down and stared him in the face.

Goten looked astounded, and as the girl lowered her book, he noticed how familiar she looked to him.

"Marron!" he exclaimed.

"The one and only" She grinned "Who was that clown you were with?" she asked

"Some girl I'm seeing, but your..much more important, I can blow her off if you want?" Goten grinned. Marron smiled but shook her head.

"I can't sorry, I promised Trunks I'd go to dinner with him, and I've got to go get ready, apparently we're going somewhere fancy"

"Trunks?" Goten asked confused " But neither of us have seen you in like forever"

"Yeah I met him yesterday, with my friend Maddy, at some Capsule Corporation function. Maddy's dating one of the employees, he invited me to dinner" Marron explained to him.

"I see" Goten said "Well you and I should go to a movie sometime"

"Yeah, sure how about tomorrow?" Marron told him.

"Yeah that'd be great" Goten grinned, and noticed a whiney voice from behind him. "Baby what're you doing?" Goten shuddered, and turned around and came face to face with clown- face Natalie.

"Just talking to an old friend" Goten said, walking over to her. "Bye Marron see you tomorrow..tell your parents I say hello okay?" Natalie clung to Goten's arm protectively, shooting Marron death glares, as she lead Goten out of the Café.

Maddy came back to Marron and asked what was going on, and Marron looked slightly dazed and said "Not much, just a meeting with an old friend you know, come on, you have to help me get ready for my date tonight with Trunks" Marron got up and grabbed Maddy's arm dragging her into the parking lot, to her air car to drive back to the Kame house.

Once they were seated in the car, and it took off Maddy scowled. "Is that old pervert still there"

"Yep" Marron said giggling.

"Just how old is that guy?" Maddy asked.

"I dunno, apparently he drank from the fountain of youth, he was really old when my dad was a boy" Marron shrugged.

"Jesus" Maddy exclaimed "So you have a movie date with that guy? How are you suppose to know whats going on?"

"He still lives with his parents, I'll just call him there" Marron told her, amusement in her eyes.

"He still lives with his parents, are you serious?" Maddy yelled.

"Mmmhmm" Marron hummed.

"How old is he" Maddy asked.

" 27 I think" Marron answered.

"Nice" Maddy said sarcastically.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls landed at the Kame house, to get ready for Marron's date with Trunks for that evening….

End Chapter One

And so it begins..

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
